vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Вашингтон, Джордж
| место рождения = Бриджс-Крик, Вирджиния, Британская Америка | дата смерти = | место смерти = Маунт-Вернон, Вирджиния, США | вероисповедание =Протестантизм, англиканская церковьFamily Bible entry http://www.cr.nps.gov/history/online_books/hh/26/hh26f.htmImage of page from family Bible http://gwpapers.virginia.edu/project/faq/bible.html | в браке = Марта Дандридж Кастис (в замужестве - Вашингтон) | отец =Августин Вашингтон | мать =Мария Бол Вашингтон | похоронен =Маунт-Вернон, Вирджиния | дети =Отсутствуют | Commons = George Washington | автограф = George Washington signature.png }} Джордж Ва́шингтон ( ; 22 февраля 1732, Бриджс-Крик, Вирджиния — 14 декабря 1799, Маунт-Вернон, Вирджиния) — американский государственный деятель, первый президент Соединенных Штатов, Отец-основатель США, главнокомандующий Континентальной армии, участник войны за независимость, создатель американского института президентства. Родился в семье землевладельца. Получил домашнее образование, увлекался чтением книг. В 11 лет потерял отца. Работал землемером, участвовал в экспедициях лорда Ферфакса. В 1752 унаследовал поместье Маунт-Вернон, в этом же году вступил в ополчение, принял участие в военных действиях против французов и индейцев, побывал в плену. В 1758 вышел в отставку в чине полковника. В 1759 году Вашингтон женился на Марте Дендридж Кастис и активно занялся обустройством своего имения, стал одним из самых богатых плантаторов Вирджинии. В 1758—1774 годах Вашингтон избирался в Законодательное Собрание Вирджинии, где боролся с метрополией за права колоний, осуждая, тем не менее, насильственные действия. Был одним из делегатов Первого континентального конгресса. После вооруженных столкновений с Великобританией, отказался от попыток примирения, облачился в военную форму и был единогласно избран главнокомандующим Континентальной армией. Реорганизовав войска, он руководил их действиями от осады Бостона в 1776 до капитуляции английских войск у Йорктауна в 1781. В ноябре 1783 года, после заключения Парижского мирного договора, сложил свои полномочия и удалился в поместье Маунт-Вернон. Неудовлетворенный статьями конфедерации, Вашингтон был избран председателем Конституционного конвента, выработавшего в 1787 году Конституцию Соединенных Штатов. В 1789 Джордж Вашингтон был единогласно избран первым президентом США. В 1792 его пререизбрали на второй срок. Будучи главой государства, содействовал укреплению Союза, претворению в жизнь принципов конституции и строительству столицы Соединенных Штатов. Занимался формированием центральных органов власти и системы управления, создавал прецеденты института президентов, поощрял развитие экономики. Поддерживал дружественные отношения с Конгрессом. В 1794 году подавил первое в истории США восстание против государственной власти. Во внешней политике избегал вмешательства в дела европейских государств. Отказался баллотироваться на президентский пост в третий раз. Перед уходом обратился к нации с прощальным посланием. Покинув пост президента, Вашингтон удалился в Маунт-Вернон, часто посещал строящуюся столицу. Конгресс присвоил Вашингтону титул Отца Отечества. Во время обострения отношений с Францией летом 1798 года Вашингтон символически был назначен главнокомандующим армией. В ночь с 14 на 15 декабря 1799 года Вашингтон скончался. 18 декабря был похоронен в Маунт-Верноне. Начало жизненного пути Джордж Вашингтон родился 22 февраля 1732 года в семье, уже четвёртое поколение которой проживало в ВирджинииБиография джорджа Вашингтона на сайте «Люди». Детство и юность он провёл в скромных условиях, получил домашнее воспитание, занимался самообразованием. Потерял своего отца Августина, владельца табачной плантации и землемера, в 11-летнем возрасте. В 1748 году Вашингтон участвовал в экпедиции лорда Фэрфакса, проводившей землемерные работы в долине Шенандоа. С 1749 был землемером графства Калпеппер. Джорджа воспитывал сводный брат Лоуренс, после смерти которого он унаследовал в 1752 году поместье Маунт-Вернон под Александрией, на реке Потомак, в этом же году стал майором местного ополчения. В 1753 Вашингтон получил поручение предупредить французов, что они не должны продвигаться в долину реки Огайо. Поездка продолжалась в течение одиннадцати недель, Вашингтону пришлось преодолеть 800 километров и пережить немало опасных эпизодовhttp://www.krugosvet.ru/articles/07/1000760/1000760a1.htm Биография Джорджа Вашингтона на сайте энциклопедии «Кругосвет». В 1753—1754 командовал одним из округов ополчения Вирджинии. К 1755 году относится участие Вашингтона в походе против форта Дюкена, где он попал в плен. Во время повторной экспедиции к этому же форту Вашингтон проявил храбрость, за что и получил звание полковника и был назначен командиром внутреннего ополчения. Вашингтон и далее продолжал участвовать в военных действиях против французов и индейцев, занимая оборонительные позиции, но 31 декабря 1758 года он возвратился в Вирджинию и подал в отставку. 6 января 1759 года Вашингтон женился на богатой вдове Марте Дендридж Кастис (взявшей его фамилию) и получил богатое приданное: 17 тысяч акров земли, 300 рабов и особняк в Уильямсбурге. Брак оказался счастливым, хотя детей у супругов не было. Вашингтон воспитывал двух детей своей жены от первого брака. Благодаря трудолюбию и строгому порядку ему удалось повысить доходы своего имения и стать одним из самых богатых землевладельце Вирджинии. На своих фермах на берегу реки Потомак он выращивал табак, пшеницу, а к 1772 уже экспортировал рыбу и муку в Вест-Индию. В своём соседе лорде Фэрфаксе, который принадлежал к наиболее состоятельным землевладельцам Вирджинии, Вашингтон нашёл наставника. Фэрфакс познакомил его со стилем жизни нетитулованного дворянства и поддерживал его на пути к карьере офицера и землемера . На мировоззрение и политическую философию Вашингтона повлияла английская оппозиционная или аграрная литература начала XVIII века. Вашингтон восхищался Катоном Младшим, которого считал образцом всех римских добродетелей. Этим образцам он пытался соответствовать в общественной и личной жизни, придерживаясь классического стиля речи и исполненной достоинства жестикуляции и мимики. Самообладание, строгий контроль эмоций и дисциплинированное поведение стали его выдающимися качествами, под которыми все менее проступала первоначальная спонтанность. Консервативный и рассудительный по темпераменту, умеренно религиозный, без глубокого интереса к теологическим вопросам, но при этом постоянно готовый к восприятию новых идей и мыслей, он соединял добродетель с прогрессивным сознанием Просвещения . Политическая карьера, попытки примирения с метрополией В 1758—1774 годах Вашингтон избирался в Законодательное Собрание Вирджинии. Когда начались противоречия с метрополией, Вашингтон начал бороться за права колоний. В 1769 году он представил на рассмотрение палаты проект резолюции, согласно которой только законодательные ассамблеи колоний имели право устанавливать налоги. Однако эта проблема утратила остроту, когда были отменены таможенные пошлины. Вместе с Томасом Джефферсоном и Патриком Генри Вашингтон организовал в Вирджинии объединение для бойкота английских товаров. Однако он неодобрительно относился к насильственным действиям, среди которых было «бостонское чаепитие» 16 декабря 1773 года. Меры британского правительства, принятые после этого («бостонская бойня») заставили колонии забыть о разногласиях. В Уильямсбурге, без ведома губернатора, собралась гражданская палата Вирджинии, которая и провозгласила созыв Первого континентального конгресса (5 сентября-26 октября 1774). Вашингтон был избран одним из семи делегатов, однако принял незначительное участие в его работе. Конгресс принял ряд протестов, но отказался от открытого разрыва с Великобританией. В письме старому приятелю капитану Р.Маккензи, служившему в то время в английских войсках в Бостоне, Вашингтон отмечал: «Что касается независимости или чего-либо такого… то я вполне удовлетворен тем, что ни один разумный человек в Северной Америке не желает ничего подобного». Однако вскоре ситуация обострилась, начались вооруженные столкновения ополчений с британской армией. Несмотря на выражение лояльности Георгу III, Второй Континентальный конгресс приводил колонии в состояние обороны. Вашингтон постепенно осознал бесплодность попыток примирения с Великобританией и после первых столкновений, показавших неизбежность разрыва, облачился в военную форму и предложил Конгрессу услуги военачальника. Война за независимость США В июне 1775 года Вашингтона единогласно избрали главнокомандующим Континентальной армии. Он принял командование 3 июля 1775 года и возглавил осаду Бостона. Армия, созданная на основе отрядов милиции различных штатов, постоянно испытывала сложности с комплектованием, обучением и снабжением. Ее преимуществом стала тактика рассыпного строя, успешно применявшаяся против классического линейного построения англичан. Вашингтону удалось повысить боеспособность войск и уровень дисциплины среди солдат. В 1775—1776 кампания проходила с переменным успехом. На рубеже 1776—1777 Вашингтон потерпел ряд поражений, но взял реванш при Трентоне и Принстоне, в марте этого же года завершилась победой осада Бостона. Успех главнокомандующего повысил моральный дух американской армии. 17 октября 1777 года американцы одержали победу у Саратоги, укрепившую международное положение США. Кампания 1777 завершилась крушением планов британских стратегов, почти все центральные штаты были освобождены, а англичане удерживали только Филадельфию, Нью-Йорк и Ньюпорт. После Континентальной армии удалось одержать ряд побед, закончившихся капитуляцией британской армии 19 ноября 1781 у Йорктауна, после чего военные действия на территории США практически прекратились. После сражения у Йорктауна среди офицеров, опасавшихся невыплаты Конгрессом жалования, появилось стремление сделать Вашингтона диктатором или королем («Ньюбургский заговор»). Личным обращением к офицерскому корпусу в март 1783 года Вашингтон восстановил дисциплину и закрепил принцип подчинения военного руководства гражданскому. В ноябре 1783, после подписания Парижского мирного договора, Вашингтон сложил с себя полномочия. После ухода с поста главы армии Вашингтон направил циркулярное письмо правительствам штатов, советуя усилить центральную власть, чтобы избежать распада страны. Первый президент Соединенных Штатов thumb Избрание Обосновавшись после войны в своем поместье Маунт-Вернон, Вашингтон, тем не менее, наблюдал за политической ситуацией в стране. Когда в 1786 году фермеры Массачусетса восстали против Бостонского правительства, он призвал своих сторонников к действию. Как сторонник усиления центральной власти, неудовлетворенный Статьями Конфедерации, он был единодушно избран председателем Конституционного конвента в Филадельфии, выработавшего в 1787 году Конституцию Соединенных Штатов Америки. Поддержка конституции Вашингтоном во многом содействовала ее ратификации всеми тринадцатью штатами. Популярность Вашингтона обусловили его единодушное избрание коллегией выборщиков на пост президента страны, который он занял 30 апреля 1789 года, приняв присягу в Нью-Йорке. В 1792 его единогласно переизбрали на новый срок, хотя сам Вашингтон в своей предвыборной кампании не участвовал. До сих пор он остается единственным президентом США, за которого проголосовали все члены коллегии выборщиков. Конгресс установил годовую заработную плату президента в 25000 долларов. Будучи обеспеченным человеком, Вашингтон первоначально отказывался от такого вознаграждения, но позже принял оплату. Первый срок Одна из главных целей Вашингтона как главы государства состояла в том, чтобы сохранить демократические преобразования, привить уважение народа к Конституции и с самого начала создать государственный аппарат, основанный на принципах, завоеванных революцией. Джордж Вашингтон как первый президент старался создать прецеденты, сделать более ясным само понятие должности. В течение всего своего правления он постоянно демонстрировал уважение к Конституции, стараясь способствовать развитию самосознания американского народа. Вашингтон содействовал улучшению механизмов функционирования трех ветвей власти, закладывал основы политического устройства США. Вашингтон окружил себя интеллектуальными деятелями, в свое первое правительство он включил Генри Нокса (военные дела), Эдмунда Рэндольфа (юстиция) лидеров противоборствующих политических группировок — республиканца Томаса Джефферсона (ставшего первым государственным секретарем США) и федералиста Александра Гамильтона (финансы). Сам президент старался держаться в стороне от политических конфликтов, предпочитая оставаться над партиями. Вашингтон старался построить сотруднические отношения с Конгрессом, очень экономно использовал право вето, руководствуясь соответствием законов конституции, а не личной позицией. Первый президент США положил начало практике изложения посланий Конгрессу США. Важнейшим достижением стало принятие Билля о правах, проведенного через Конгресс Мэдисоном. Это обезоружило критиков конституции, считавших, что она не предоставляет широких прав и свобод. Второй срок Президента одолевали серьезные сомнения, стоит ли выдвигать свою кандидатуру на второй срок. Многочисленные уговоры друзей, неустойчивость Союза и угроза его развала, заставила слабеющего Вашингтона уступить. В 1792 году Вашингтон был единогласно переизбран на второй срок, что подтвердило его огромную популярность. В своей второй инаугурационной речи 4 марта 1793 года Вашингтон обещал содействовать тому, чтобы конституционная форма правления пустила свои корни «в девственной почве Америки». Второй срок пребывания на посту был ориентирован на стабилизацию положения. Трезво рассчитанный, осторожный курс Вашингтона предотвратил вовлечение США в европейские конфликты и стимулировал экономический подъём. Были приняты и начали осуществляться разработанные Гамильтоном программы по стабилизации финансового и промышленного развития страны, расходившиеся с намерениями республиканцев. Переход Вашингтона от надпартийной позиции к поддержке федералистов обострил внутриполитическую ситуацию. В отношениях с коренным населением Вашингтон полагался больше на военную силу, ему удалось вынудить индейцев уступить многие территории. В 1791 году Конгресс наложил запрет на дистилированный алкоголь, что привело к протестам в пограничных районах. В западной Пенсильвании протесты переросли в бунт, получивший название «Восстание Виски». Федеральная армия была слишком мала, чтобы подавить сопротивление и Вашингтон созвал милицию штатов и во главе 13-тысячной армии направился на подавление бунта. Восстание закончилось прежде, чем была применена военная сила. Руководители были схвачены, приговорены к смертной казни, но помилованы Вашингтоном. Эти события доказали способность федерального правительства использовать вооруженные силы для сохранения государства. Во время президентства Вашингтон не раз выступал в Конгрессе с инициативой основать Национальную Академию Наук, но его предложения были оставлены без внимания. Столица Решение поместить федеральный округ Колумбия между штатами Мэриленд и Вирджиния и возвести столицу на реке Потомак должно было символизировать равенство Юга и Севера. Вашингтон выиграл от этого лично, так как был одним из крупнейших землевладельцев Вирджинии. Президент часто посещал строящийся город. Место для президентского особняка, получившего известность как «Белый Дом», он выбрал лично. «Джорджтаун» стал первым городом в Соединенных Штатах, который застраивался по четкому плану. Внешняя политика В сфере внешней политики Вашингтон изначально преимущество исполнительной власти перед законодательной. Президент выступал за невмешательство США в противоборство европейских держав, издав в 1793 году прокламацию нейтралитета. Однако, одновременно он признал французское революционное правительство и подтвердил договор о дружбе 1778 года, избегая, правда, любых конфликтов. Договор Джея, подписанный в ноябре 1794 представителем президента, устранил угрозу войны с Великобританией, но расколол страну на два лагеря. Более благоприятным было отношение к договору Пинкни 1795, установившему границы между США и испанскими владениями и предоставившему американцам право свободы судоходства по Миссисипи. Таким образом, Вашингтону удалось укрепить позиции Соединенных Штатов на американском континенте и уберечь страну от пагубного вмешательства в европейские дела. Немалую пользу внешнеполитический курс Вашингтона принес и развитию торговли. Джорджу Вашингтону было предложено баллотироваться на третий срок, но он отказался, пояснив это тем, что президент не должен занимать свой пост более двух раз подряд. В прощальном обращении он подтвердил, что покинет пост президента. Так Вашингтон заложил традицию, соблюдавшуюся без всякой законодательной базы вплоть до президентства Франклина Делано Рузвельта в XX веке. Отец Отечества 19 сентября 1796 года было опубликовано прощальное обращение Вашингтона к нации, которое он готовил ещё с весны этого года. Его главным стремлением было предостережение от губительного влияния партийного духа. Чтобы отразить эту опасность, президент рекомендовал соблюдать принципы религии и морали как «великих столпов человеческого счастья». Вашингтон завещал также «поддерживать мир и согласие со всеми странами», развивать торговые отношения, но иметь «как можно меньше политических связей». Последнее положение стало основой политики доктрины Монро и политики изоляционизма, позволившей США оставаться в стороне от европейских конфликтов, увеличивая свое влияние в самой Америке. В Соединенных Штатах установилась традиция: прощальное обращение ежегодно, 22 февраля, перед открытием сессии Конгресса США, зачитывать перед Сенатом и Палатой Представителей. Последние годы жизни Вашингтона прошли в Маунт-Верноне, в кругу семьи и посетителей. Даже после ухода с поста главы государства Вашингтон часто посещал строящуюся столицу, которую рабочие называли «Джорджией». Вашингтон много времени посвящал сельскому хозяйству, построил в своем имении ликероводочный завод. 13 июля 1798, в период резкого обострения отношений с Францией, президент Джон Адамс, учитывая популярность и репутацию Вашингтона, символически назначил его главнокомандующим американской армией в чине генерал-лейтенанта. Смерть 13 декабря 1799 года Вашингтон, осматривая свои владения, провел несколько часов верхом на лошади и попал под дождь со снегом. Ужинать он отправился, не меняя мокрую одежду. Следующим утром у Вашингтона начался сильный насморк, лихорадка и инфекция горла, превратившуюся в острый ларингит и пневмонию. На следующий день ему стало хуже. Медицинские средства того времени не помогли, и в ночь с 14 на 15 декабря, в возрасте 67 лет, Вашингтон скончался. Современные медики полагают, что он скончался в значительной степени из-за лечения, включавшего обработку хлористой ртутью и кровопускание. После смерти мужа Марта Вашингтон сожгла их переписку. Сохранились только три письма. В знак траура по поводу смерти первого президента США первый консул Франции — Наполеон Бонапарт объявил десятидневный траур. Американская армия носила черные нарукавные повязки в течение шести месяцев, а британский флот наполовину приспустил флаги на мачтах. Автор траурной резолюции конгресса генерал Г. Ли охарактеризовал Вашингтона как «первого в дни войны, первого в дни мира и первого в сердцах сограждан». В честь Вашингтона названа столица страны, штат, озеро и остров, гора и каньон, множество населенных пунктов, колледжи и университеты, улицы и площади. В 1888 в столице США был открыт величественный монумент (свыше 150 м высотой) первому американскому президенту. В течение Двухсотлетнего года образования Соединенных Штатов (1976) Конгресс посмертно присвоил Джорджу Вашингтону звание генерала армий Соединенных Штатов. Историческое значение Вашингтона Джордж Вашингтон сыграл выдающуюся роль в обретении независимости Соединенными Штатами Америки и сделал крупный вклад в становление молодого государства на твердый путь развития. Как главнокомандующий американскими войсками, он возглавлял долгую борьбу с Великобританией, закончившуюся победой колоний. Вашингтон в значительной степени способствовал началу превращения США в современное федеральное государство. Он принял активное участие в разработке и принятии конституции, где стоит и его подпись как делегата от штата Вирджиния. На посту президента Вашингтон закреплял достижения Войны за независимость, претворял в жизнь Конституцию, закладывал первоосновы американского государства и института президентов, в значительной мере определив их дальнейшее развитие. Будучи противником рабства, он выступал за его последовательную отмену, в завещании приказал освободить своих рабов после смерти своей жены. Внешность left|100x102px|thumb|Дж. Вашингтон на почтовой марке США От природы Вашингтон имел рыжие волосы (англ.) Homans, Charles (2004-10-06). «Taking a New Look at George Washington». The Papers of George Washington: Washington in the News. Alderman Library, University of Virginia. Retrieved on 2007-09-28.(англ.) Ross, John F (October 2005), Unmasking George Washington, Smithsonian Magazine. Он, вопреки распространенному заблуждению, не носил париков, но пудрил волосы (англ.) «George Washington’s Mount Vernon: Answers». Retrieved on 2006-06-30.. Вашингтон страдал зубной болью на протяжении всей его жизни. Первый зуб он потерял в возрасте двадцати двух лет, а ко времени президентства имел только один''(англ.)'' Lloyd, J & Mitchinson, J: «The Book of General Ignorance». Faber & Faber, 2006.. Джон Адамс говорил, что он потерял их потому, что разгрызал бразильские орехи, но современные историки предполагают, что это произошло из-за ртутной окиси, которую давали Вашингтону в качестве лекарства. Джордж Вашингтон имел несколько зубных протезов, сделанных из слоновой кости. Речи и выступления * Первая инаугурационная речь * Прощальное послание Художественные фильмы Сериал «Джордж Вашингтон» (George Washington, 1984), сериал «Джордж Вашингтон: Кование нации» (George Washington: The Forging of a Nation, 1986), «Пересечение» (The Crossing, 2000) Библиография * Ушаков В. А., Джордж Вашингтон: страницы истории, СПб., 2006 * Американские президенты : 41 ист. портр. от Д. Вашингтона до Б. Клинтона / Под ред. Ю.Хайдекинга; Пер. с нем. Л. В. Седовой, Ростов н/Д; М. : Феникс : Зевс, 1997 * Богучарский В. Я., Георг Вашингтон и основание Северо-Американских соединенных штатов, М., 1895 * Анненская А. Н., Георг Вашингтон и война за независимость, СПб., Монтвид, ценз. 1899 * Гизо, Франсуа, В борьбе за свободу : Очерки из жизни Вашингтона, СПб., 1907 * Валуева-Мунт А. П., Джордж Вашингтон / Сост. А. П. Мунт, СПб, 1880 * Яковлев Николай ,Вашингтон.- Ростов н/Д : издательство «Феникс»,1997.-544 с (ЖЗЛ) Примечания Ссылки |Викитека = |Викивиды = |Викиновости = |Викисклад = George Washington |Метавики = |Родовод = 2446 }} * George Washington на IMDB * Washington: The Forging of a Nation на IMDB * The Crossing на IMDB Категория:Военачальники США Категория:Отцы-основатели США Категория:Президенты США Категория:Революционеры США Категория:Генералы армии (США) Категория:Участники Семилетней войны Категория:Участники Франко-индейской войны Категория:История XVIII века Категория:Умершие в Виргинии Категория:Люди, в честь которых названы города Категория:Персоналии на банкнотах Категория:Персоналии на марках arz:جورج واشينطون